The Inevitable
by loveJLforever
Summary: She knew someone would come after her after she had slipped up in front of both a hero and a villain. She had just hoped the good guys would find her first. My first fanfic! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Of course they came after me._

That was the first thought that ran through my head as I woke up, the events of the night coming back to me in waves. I mean, I _really _should've seen that coming. It always happens in the books after all, so why not? I can see it now:

"_Unsuspecting girl who lives in alleyway with unsuspecting sister gets captured by The Injustice Gang_"

I guess after what happened in Metropolis, I should've known someone would be after me, I mean, it happens. I was just hoping the good guys found me first. And I guess whoever captured me ended up doing a looooot of research because this is what he said to me,

"Jo Dee Smith?"

I would've answered with something witty to stupid ol' Lex like, "That's my name, don't wear it out." or "Oh, am I supposed to be impressed?" but in the books, that always gets a hard slap right on the cheek. So, I replied simply with,

"Yes?"

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

It actually started off as a normal day, for the Smiths anyway. Wake up at 6 on the dot with the makeshift alarm clock made from a broken alarm clock and some potatoes. Go trash digging for breakfast which I would split 70/30 with my younger sister, Laurie Leah, with her getting the 70 and me getting the 30. Get dressed with clothes from a clothing line (that we would return later). Then, grab a wash rag and start the long trek to school.

On the way there I brush mine and Laurie's curly brown hair with the only thing my mom left me, her hairbrush, and a water sprayer thing I had found. We make a bit of small talk.

"Can you believe they're finally opening a library in Metropolis?" I asked.

"There's probably already one here," she replied, "just not in our area."

I contemplated this and realized my younger sibling was right, and I told her so. After that the rest of the trip was made in silence, both of us thinking about everything from our powers (mine being teleportation and invisibility cloaking and hers being telepathy only so far) to our living condition.

When we got to the school, I led Laurie to the restroom to wash up. When she was done, I kissed her on the forehead and told her to behave.

"I will," she replied, staring up at me with her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Meet me out front after school, ok?" I said. We were going to the library later. I was lucky that cards only costed 50 cents.

"Alright."

Then she was gone. I took a minute to wash up, and examine my features. Brown curly hair with some red highlights. Hazel eyes, with bags from the late night I'd had. Tan skin because I wasn't inside very often. I sighed and went to math.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

As I waited outside, I looked for any sign of Laurie. It'd been 10 minutes since the bell rang and she still hadn't shown.

At first I had just pulled out my favorite books, the Suddenly Supernatural series, I was on the second book again, and relaxed. But after five minutes I was starting to get worried. I shook it off, though and went back to the library. I grabbed the Dork Diaries books, they had been suggested to me about a million times. I turned in the Suddenly Supernatural series in exchange for the Dork Diaries, then I had a small conversation with the librarian who had asked about my summer. I told her it was fine and then remembered I was supposed to be outside. I said a quick "Bye" and ran to the front. She still wasn't there, which made me both thankful and nervous.

_Where is she? _I thought silently to myself.

Thoughts of what could be happening to my poor 7-year-old started making their way into my mind when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Jo Dee! I'm sorry I'm late. The class acted up and we had to stay fifteen minutes after the bell rang."

"It's cool," I replied smoothly, not wanting to let on how worried I had been.

I grabbed her hand as we started to walk towards the library.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

On the way there, I thought about which power to work on in the alleyway we called home tonight.

Now, I know what your thinking. "Why don't you guys live in an orphanage?" Well, my friend, we don't want to be split up. There is a fifty percent chance that no one will want both of us, so we make do with what we've got. I started to think about how cruel it would be for someone to split up siblings. I was steaming on the inside when a yelp from Laurie made me snap back. I had accidentally transported us to some kind of desert.

"Sorry," I muttered making sure to keep my emotions in check. I teleported us back to Metropolis, but I just decided to put us in front of the library instead of wasting more time.

There was a huge crowd. Lex Luthor and Superman were getting ready to cut the rope to let us in.

I waited until the first person to come out before making my way up the stairs.

Luthor and Superman had been greeting people as they went in. Yet, I ran into someone on the way up the stairs.

"Sorry," I muttered once more. But when I looked up you wouldn't believe who I saw.

There I was, looking into the face of a startled Superman.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**A/N**

**Yay! My first fan fic!**

**R & R and tell me if you liked it!**

**I'm OUT!**

**Jo Dee: That is such a lame outro.**

**Me: You got anything better?**

**Jo Dee: Yes.**

**Me: What?**

**Jo Dee: Umm how about Bye?**

**Me: Ugh, that is lamer.**

**Laurie: I REALLY NEED TO PEE SO IF YOU GUYS COULD RAP THIS UP...**

**Me: Fine. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! I want to thank patattack for reviewing my story and giving me feedback. And thanks to Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for favoriting.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer that I realized I didn't put in the last chapter: I don't own Justice League.**

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

There he was, the man of steel, right in front of me. Excitement and confusion made its way through my body. _Why is Superman taking the stairs when he can fly? Omigosh! It's Superman!_ Those were the thoughts that ran through my body at that moment.

He was about to say something when a huge pain went through my brain and I let out a cry of pain as my sister's thoughts started piercing through my brain. _Oh. My. God! It's the man of steel! What's he doing on the stairs? Can't he fly? _The next thing I knew, we were in a bathroom stall in the girls room, thank god.

I turned to my sister, "Ouch, Laurie! My head is not your telepathic power play ground!"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was just so excited that we were in the presence of a superhero. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Laurie, you have to be careful. When your thinking all of those thoughts at the same time and then you push them into my head, it hurts. One thought at a time remember?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Please don't call me that. It reminds me of Mom."

"Ok, Jo Dee," she said.

_Alrighty then, _I thought to her, _let's go._

We went, bought our cards and started checking out the books.

"Laurie! Come look! It's the Katie Kazoo series!" I said, remembering how much she loved that series.

In front of me sat more than 10 Katie Kazoo books. She'd only read 5.

"Yay!" she whisper-squealed.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

I got the Jedi Academy series, all of the Origami Yoda series, a book called Starters, and, after all the Sci-Fi, I got a realistic fiction called The Dream Factory, and a Garfield comic book.

We checked out with the new machines and made our way out. We saw a ton of police vehicles and I remembered that I'd teleported in front of both Superman and Lex. They were probably trying to figure out what happened to the two girls that stood there about an hour ago.

_Uh-oh._

I pulled Laurie Leah back inside and took us to the bathroom. I then teleported us back to the alleyway we called home and we made our way to the invisible dome that we lived in. We went through the door I made and checked to see that all of our belongings were there. I then closed the door.

People wouldn't see us and if they walked into our invisible dome they would go straight through. I laid down and started reading while Laurie took her nap.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Later that day, I decided to help Laurie with her powers.

"Ok, just focus on one thing. A sentence, picture or word and send it to me."

The picture I got almost made me cry. It was everyone. Mom. Dad. Me. Laurie. It wasn't really the picture though. It was the story behind it. A happy family. Laurie was on Mom's shoulders and I was on Dad's back and we were high-fiving. We'd just gotten back from a family vacation to Disney. We were a happy family. I knew that this was Laurie's wish. That Dad had never died. That Mom had never kicked us out.

When I came out of my thoughts. Laurie was looking at me.

"Did it go through?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

_Yayness! _Laurie thought to me.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

We went trash digging for dinner and found a large piece of ham and some bread. _Why would someone just throw this away? _me and Laurie thought at the same time. We ate and then we were just about to go to sleep when I saw someone approach. I made Laurie invisible and looked at this figure.

It was tall, burly, and covered with... _fur_?

I was startled when he spoke to me while looking straight at me. "Hello, little girl. My name is Grodd, and you need to come with me."

_How could he see into the dome? _

_I can't, _his voice said in my brain, _I can feel your brain waves._

That's when I realized that this person, wasn't even a person. He was a gorilla!

I came out of the dome, and closed the door behind me as I went towards him. That's when I remembered the name.

_This guy is part of the Injustice Gang! Runrunrunrunrunrun!_

I started backing away when There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and then darkness.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Oooooooh! Cliff hanger! What ya gonna do about it? Nothing except wait for the next time I post. **

**Weeks are too loooooooooong for me so I might start uploading one chapter a day. Now, if I start a new story, It will go every two days, one story on Monday, another on Tuesday, one story on Wednesday and so on.**

**Jo Dee: BUT THAT ISN'T FAIR!**

**Me: Life isn't fair, get over it.**

**Laurie: I'm done peeing.**

**Me: Laurie, it took you a week to pee?**

**Laurie: I've been holding it in forever, so, naturally, it takes a loooong time to come out.**

**Jo Dee and Me: TMI**

**PS: I realize I have not told y'all Jo Dee's age. She is Twelve with an IQ of a 15 year old.**

**Jo Dee: Hey, person. You don't want the world to know your age, and I don't want them knowing mine.**

**Me: TOO BAD! *cackles***

**Jo Dee: Tune in tomorrow for some Laurie pov. Until then... You'll just have to wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I'm back with a new chapter of The Inevitable! **

**I'd like to thank patattack once more for the feedback. I like Teen Titans too, and I guess I just didn't really think about that... Oh, well. What's done is done. Lol, no, I'm kidding. (I do like Teen Titans a lot though... I just really wanted my first fanfic to be a JL one)**

**I'd also like to thank Baka12345 (sweet name) for following my story. **

**Now, on with the Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. :'( **

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

"What do you want with me? And how'd you find me?" I asked innocently.

"I found you because there was the same energy signature at the library after you disappeared. I tracked it and there was an invisible little house."

"Ok, what do you want," I said giving up the good girl act.

"Well, Ms. Smith-"

"Don't call me that," I growled.

_*slap*_

"I will call you what I want. Now, as I was saying, I want your knowledge."

"On what?" I asked cautiously.

"Your powers. Now please, teleport me to the Justice League's precious watchtower. I have some unfinished business with a certain Kryptonian."

"Umm... No? I mean, come on. I'm not _that _dumb. In fact, the only reason I'm still here is because your reactions are amusing. I'll be going now."

I tried to teleport out when there was a sharp pain everywhere. I almost blacked out. But not before hearing this:

"Every time! Doesn't she realize that whenever she tries to teleport, she'll just wake up again and not remember anything? How many times now? Three right." and then a string of curse words.

_Hmm. Okay, good to know._

I fought to stay conscious when suddenly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around. I still remembered which was a good thing.

_Good thing... Oh my God! Three times! Who knows how many days I have been here! Laurie must be worried sick!_

Laurie. That's right. I have a little telepathic sister who is probably really panicked.

_Laurie? Can you hear me?_

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Laurie's POV_

I woke to a start.

_Where is Jo Dee? _I wandered. _Probably went on a walk._

I got up and looked for a note hinting to where she might be when I heard it. It sounded so far away.

_Laurie? Can you hear me?_

_Loud and clear._ I replied.

_I need help. I got captured by the Injustice Gang and I don't know where I am._

_You sound very far. How can I-_

I was interrupted by a sound coming towards me. It was a tall man in a dark suit with funny looking ear things with another man dressed in red spandex.

"Look!" Red, as I had decided to call him, said. "There is nothing here. Now, come on Bats, I'm starving. I know this great resturant-"

"No, this is where the energy signature was found. This is where someone, or something should be." Bats said in a monotone.

_Laurie? You still there?_

_Yeah, but there are two weird guys standing outside the dome. _I sent her an image of the two. I then giggled.

Big mistake.

"Hello?" Red called out.

_They're part of the league! Go to them and try to get- Aaaagh!_

_Jo Dee! _I thought-cried out.

No reply.

_JO DEE!_

Nothing. I did what she said to do though. I came out of the dome.

"I'm here," I said. It barely came out above a whisper though. These... _things_ made me very nervous.

Red looked around frantically. "Great, Flash. Now your hearing voices."

So that was his name. Alright.

"I heard it too, Flash. Calm down," Bats said, trying and failing to sound soothing.

I walked up to them and tugged on their... uniforms? "Umm, hello. Right here."

They looked down and around them as if they couldn't see anything.

"Ok, Dumb and Dumber. If your making some joke about how small I am, it's not funny," I said crossing my arms.

Bats reached towards me. To my surprise, instead of touching me, his hand went straight through me.

"AAAAAH! YOU! What? What the-" I started to panic.

_He can't see or touch me! Am I a ghost?_

"Please, just stay away," I said, inching back to the dome.

Then I made a run for it. Went straight into the dome and grabbed my mirror. To my horror, _I _couldn't see myself.

That's when a small sliver of hope came to me. Jo Dee. She was probably shielding me from human sight and touch with her invisibility something rather. I got up and made my way back out to a confused Bats and Flash.

Then, I did something that surprised me. I looked into their memories to see if there might be hope for someone, or something to sense me besides my voice.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

_Go to them and try to get- Aaaagh!_

I came out of the darkness to be greeted with a smirking evil face.

"Lex."

"Oh, you remembered me!" he said, faking happiness.

"Yeah, poopstick. Sadly I did."

Insane laughter filled the room.

"Isn't she a beauty!" more laughter. "It'll be so fun to break her."

"We're not going to break her unless she does not cooperate," Lex said, sounding irritated, almost as if they'd already had this conversation.

"Phooey, your no fun Lexy," a clown with green hair walked out of the shadows.

_Joker? Uh-oh._

I was in deep doo-doo.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Yay! Chapter 3! I don't have much to say. I'm still thinking about where this is going actually... **

**Jo Dee: I make it out alive, right?**

**Me: *sigh* Jo Dee! What did I tell you about those questions.**

**Jo Dee: Not on the website, yeah yeah.**

**Laurie: Lets go for a walk.**

**Me: Later Laurie.**

**Jo Dee: Actually that's not a bad idea. **

**Me: Fine, but I'm not carrying anyone.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. School is such a bully sometimes with the getting up early and the homework and the eating poop (even if you bring a lunch, because you end up bringing that lunch everyday the same thing! Sandwich, tomatoes, grapes apples. Next day same thing to the point where people can guess your lunch) then you add a tennis tournament next week that you have no way of getting to... ****_I'm going to tear my hair out! But I might die first from exhaustion._**

**Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and I might try to squeeze him in at the end or something... And also, patattack, I just want to say sorry if it got a little confusing... I am trying to make it to where its a bit more understandable, and less plot holes. But, it ****_is _****only my first one, and technically it's just a test to see if my stories are good enough. I don't want to be starting something, (But I got to be starting something... Lol) just saying. Promise. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the justice league or anything so don't be reporting me.**

10101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV_

_Ok, _I think to myself, _That's new._

I just did a mind sweep, I guess. I come out of my thoughts to a unconscious Flash and Bats, though.

_Aw man! I like these guys and they passed out, _I thought to myself as I tried to wake them up. When they didn't budge I decided to go back in their minds.

From what I knew about this mind power, I think I could make them move with the memory. I found one where they did a loooot of walking/_superspeeding?_

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as they made their way into the dome.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

_There it is again!_ I thought as the sound made itself known. I probably should have been focused on the beating I was getting, but it didn't hurt all that bad. I guess I went numb-

_blarummp, splash_, the noise interrupted my thoughts

_What in the world is that?_ I thought numbly. _Ha, ha, very funny_ I thought to the cheesy joke.

I didn't understand until I realized I wasn't breathing. Bone-crushing pressure was pressed against me and my ears were screaming. I realized I was wet.

_I'm... I'm underwater? Hmm... How deep?_ I thought as I looked up. I could just barely make out the top. _Must be pretty deep. I deduct it's about 10-20 feet._

I wondered how long I'd been here. I remembered when they first started beating me up...

_Flashback_

"No? Oh, joy! I get to have my fun after all! I even know who could help! Oh, Groddy," Joker said in a singsong voice. "I need some help. This girl won't help us, can you do something horrific? Oh! I know! You can pound her with your big bad fists!" insane laughter could be heard.

That's all I heard for the whole beating, that hurt at first, but slowly the pain had ceased. He hadn't stopped though. I zoned out.

When I zoned in though, I caught this:

"-brain powers to _make _her tell us?"

"She must be linked with another telepath. I can't get through her... Lets call it a _firewall,_" Grodd spoke.

I beamed. Laurie is the best!

_End Flashback_

I felt myself being moved. Which way? I couldn't tell. It didn't matter though. I could hold my breath for an hour. I figured out the way they were moving me was up when some of the pressure was relieved.

"Are you ready to tell us yet, _girl?_" Lex asked with a snide smirk on his face.

"No, siree. And torturing? _Phf_, that's real low Luthor. And in case you haven't noticed in all of your old plots... Torturing does nothing but make the person want to hold it in _that much more_," I told him truthfully. The words were out of my mouth before my brain had time to process it.

"Hmm. Alright then," he said, lowering me to the side of the pool thing,"Would you like something to eat?"

_"What?"_ I asked, half astonished, half worried.

"Are. You. Hungry?"

He's gonna poison me or something... "Sure," the word left my mouth again.  
><em>What are you doing! You're gonna die!<em> my left brain shouted.

_Don't worry, _my right brain replied, _I have a plan._

10101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV_

"Finally!" I practically shouted when Flash bolted up.

"Dang it, there I go again with the voices," he looked around. "And now I'm seeing things."

"No, your not," I replied."These are my items and this is my home. Sorry about the mess, wasn't expecting anyone." I shrugged. Not that he could see me.

He did that thing where he looked around again.

"Would you please stop that? It reminds me of my mom..." No good memories there.

_Flashback_

"I'm starving mom. Literally," I said looking down at my rib cage sticking out.

She looked around like she couldn't see me.

"Guess I'm hearing voices again," she said.

"Mom, I'm right here," I patted my chest to emphasize my point. "See?"

"Nope, nothing there."

"B-"

"SHUT UP CHILD OR I'LL BACKHAND YOU!"

And with that I closed her room door and went to my room.

_End Flashback_

I shuddered involuntarily.

"Ok, then. What's your name, oh great voice?" Flash said, sarcasm dripping in his words.

"Laurie."

"Ok, your not a voice. Mine would be named Megan. Or Linda."

"Good, now can you wake up your friend... I would but touching people is out of the question for me," I stated.

"Sure," he replied cheerfully, "Hey Bats. Bats. Plug your ears! BATMAN!"

Batman/Bats shot upright.

"That," Bats/Batman said grabbing his head, "was unnecessary."

"Ok, great. Now can one of you use your commie thingamabobs to ask for teleport to your club? I really need to pee. Plus, I haven't used the restroom on a clean toilet in forever," I said remembering the bathrooms at school.

"Who is that. Show yourself." Batman said gruffly.

"I'm Laurie, and I would show myself if I could, but I can't."

"We're not just going to take some stranger on the watchtower. Especially one we can't see," Batman said, standing in a defensive stance.

I was shocked he said that. "But I told you my name."

"But that doesn't make you not a stranger. It makes you stu-" Batman was cut off by Flash.

"-pendous," he finished. Then he pulled Batman to the side and I followed wanting to know what they would say.

"Bats. You can't call her that. She sounds like she is only sevenish. It would hurt her feelings," he said.

"The truth hurts," Bats/Batman said with a glare that would make a little girl cry. Wait, I am a little girl...

"That's not the point. We want this person as an ally, not an enemy. So be nice."

He went back to where he was standing and Bats/Batman followed. I was still wondering why he didn't scare me.

"Okay, I got an idea. Why don't you show yourself and we'll take you to the watchtower," Flash said.

"I. Can't," I said through gritted teeth. "I already told you that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because she has to take off the cloak. Until then, I can't do a thing about it,"

"Who's she?" Bats/Batman asked.

"Well, mister Batman. She is my sister who was captured by the Injustice Gang and I talked to her when you guys first showed up and I lost contact after a scream. She said I could trust you guys though, but if you don't wanna help , you don't have to. The reason she put the cloak on me was to protect me from danger and all that good stuff," I said, forgetting about keeping it secret.

Flash's hand went for his comm thingamabob and he said, "Watchtower, teleport for three," he looked worried... But in a flash of blue light, we were gone.

10101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if I need to slow down a bit... **

**Also, I don't know much about everyone's favorite clown so if his personality is a bit off that's my fault.**

**Jo Dee: Lets go home. I'm tired.**

**Laurie: Me too.**

**Me: Me three.**

**Random naked fat guy:Me four.**

**Me: Wrong story dude.**

**Random naked fat guy: Oops. Sorry.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late... Well, I was thinking as I laid in bed last night and I realized that I really needed that break yesterday... No, I have no excuse for my actions, but I'm here now. Plus, I have a schedule update. YAAAAAAAY! I get one break per week, I don't have a specific day of the week, just know that if I don't post for a day, I'm not dead. Now two days? That's a different fanfiction to write for you all one day. For now though, Let's get it started, ****_hah, _****Let's get it started, ****_in here. _****Now lets get ****_coocoo, _****Uh huh, get, ****_coocoo in here, _****I like it, ****_ooh ooh_****, Uh huh lets get, ****_coocoo in here, _****_aw aw awww_****, yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yah. (Black eyed peas. Lol)**

**One more thing. Sending thanks to ross000 for following me and for putting me on his story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, not yet. Buuuuut one day I WILL OWN THE JL! Just not yet...**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Jo Dee's POV_

Ok this is just weird.

The Injustice Gang undid all the hooks and stuff and rushed me to a shower. That was fun. Then I come out and Grodd, of all people- _monkeys, _is standing there with a towel. Lucky me, I only peeked my head out. Then he takes me to the "dining hall" which isn't really a dining hall, just one of those foldey plastic tables in the middle of the room with foldey chairs around it. Grodd sits in the floor. Lex sits with an evil smile at the end farthest from me, Joker sits next to him on the right, a huge grin on his face. An _evil _grin on his face. Cheetah sits next to him, just staring at me. A dude in a lizard costume is on the other side, in between Lex and Grodd, staring at me with hungry eyes. Then there is an empty chair at the other end of the table, just waiting for me to occupy it.

Like me, Mom, and Laurie did when Dad- no, not the time nor place.

I come and sit hesitantly with all the eyes on me. I'm about to pig out when...

"Lexy, your sure it'll work?" Joker whispered. I'd read someones lips! Finally! I've been trying to do that forever!

"Yes, now shut up before you cause suspicion."

"Too late for that," I hear a voice, no, it's _my voice_ say.

"You bafoon!" Lex yells at Joker. "Get her!"

I make a mad dash for the bathroom. I don't even know why. I get there and about a minute later, lizard dude finds me.

"This will be fun," he says.

"Not for you," I shot back.

I'm about to teleport when I black out. Don't even know what happened. Spots start clouding my vision and the floor comes to meet me very fast.

10101010110101001010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV_

As soon as we get to their clubhouse, a voice says, "_Recognized, Batman 02. Recognized, Flash 0-"_

_"_This place is huge!" I exclaim.

Alarms start blaring when Flash says something but I can't hear him over the alarms. I quickly put my hands over my ears and slide down a wall onto the floor with my head on my knees. It was all too familiar.

_Flashback_

"I'm Thwee!" I yell.

We're at the bank where my dad works. Everyone is cooing and saying a word that starts with _uh,_ but I can't tell what they mean. So I keep telling them how old I am. I just turned three this morning, and we're about to go for ice cream.

I'm running around having the time of my life when a person comes in wearing all black and carrying a gun. I giggle.

"Hi mister. Guess how old I am!" I say. That's when I notice it, a black holder thingy holding something shaped like an L. He reaches for it.

He pulls it out holds it up and it makes a loud noise. I jump. I turn around and everyone else is on the ground in fetal position.

Then someone grabs me and puts something cold on my head. "Don't. Move," the man says.

I start crying. I'm so scared. He takes me to a big metal door with a pirate wheel on it. He takes the cold thing off my head and points it at the door. He starts shooting it and alarms start going off. I cover my ears and cry harder.

"Shut up!" he growls. Then he takes me inside and starts filling a bag I hadn't noticed up with green paper.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask. He points his thing at me and BAM! Red stuff starts oozing out of my arm. Then there he is. Superman.

He sees me and scowls. Not at me though. At the man with the L in his hand. He looks terrified. I'm terrified. I scream. I don't know why, I just do.

Then Superman knocks the man down with a knock to the head. I start feeling dizzy. When Superman is done he comes and picks me up. I moan, because it hurts.

"Stay with me," he says, his face full of worry. Then I black out into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

When I wake up, I'm about to receive tons of hugs and kisses. I end up flinching every time someone gets close to me. They looked so concerned and I feel bad. The doctor then comes in and I scream and curl into a ball. This guy was in my nightmares. He says somethings about therapy and walks out. My Dad comes up and gives me a hug. I don't flinch away this time, I just cry into his chest.

_End Flashback_

My eyes are squeezed shut tight and there are voices all around.

"Laurie? Laurie!" That's Flash I think. I realize that there are so many voices around me. I am crying now, with the tears streaking my cheeks and my eyes still shut. I decide to open them and there are plenty of people. There is one that catches my attention though. He is big and green with a blue cape and a red X across his chest. He is approaching me. It's almost as if he can see me...

"She is over here!" he calls to everyone. They all come over to him, and follow him as he gets closer to me. Then, there are quite a few people standing in a half-circle around me.

"Laurie?" Flash asks, looking straight past me.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry if I scared you," I said. Or at least I thought I had said it.

"It's okay," he replied. Everyone looked at him weirdly except for the green man.

"Flash," Someone in a green and black costume with a... Lantern I think on front said hesitantly.

"Yeah Jo- I mean GL?" Flash replied.

"Who are you talking to?" he said.

I stood up. "Hi, my name is Laurie and I'm who Flash was talking to. Umm, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I don't do well with loud noises though, especially alarms."

Everyone did that thing where they looked around them, searching for someone. Except the green man, Bats/Batman, and Flash.

"Stop that! I hate it when people do that! I know you can't see me, but, please, don't do that ok?" I said.

Everybody stopped. I could feel the curiosity though. The green man was still staring at me.

"Dude," I said pointing at him, "take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Sorry." he said and turned and walked off.

"Ok, League meeting, now," Bats/Batman barked.

"Can I come?" I asked feeling a little scared of the idea of being alone.

"Yes, but you _will_ wait outside. Am I clear?" he said.

"Almost as clear as me!" I chirped then giggled. Flash laughed a bit.

"Follow us," he said. Me and six others followed him, Flash included.

"Don't. Move," he said to me. I had a small panic attack. Why would he say that? Is he gonna shoot me too? Many questions ran through my head and I didn't even notice the time fly.

"You can come in now, Laurie," Flash said with a grin. I walked in silently. "Laurie, a noise of some sort would be appreciated since I can't see you," he said.

"Ok," I said, and that was all.

10101010101101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101001010101010101010101

**That's all for today. I'll check in tomorrow.**

**Jo Dee? Laurie? Anything you wanna say?**

***silence***

**Well that's a change. Oh, well see you next time.**

**Everyone: BYE!**

**Me: Oh, there you guys are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! I'm back with a new chapter that will probably only take twenty minutes to type. I'm bringing the story to a close... NOT! Ha! You should've seen your faces. lol. **

**I have a funny story before I start. Last night, my allergy's were acting up and I needed the vapor rub so I could breathe through my nose. It was in the bathroom, buuuut, so was my bro. Of course. He was showering. We have one of those doors that you can unlock with your nails, so I did. I reached in and grabbed the stuff, and that's when the shower turned off. I ran away after closing the door as silently as possible. I was going so fast and I reached the doorway. Theeeeeeen... I was flung into the wall next to my door way... I rammed my knee into the doorway and it left a dent in the wall... Because the other wall was in the direction I was going, I was flung into that wall. I also rammed my head into the wall too. So, I am now a living wreck. Give me a hand because that takes talent. Alright. Here's the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: Man, I really gotta call someone so I can get in on some of this. Don't own nothing but Jo Dee and Laurie, and they're parents. Totes m'goats.**

10101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV _

"Umm, hello." I said shyly as I walked in the door.

"Hello, please have a seat." the green man said.

"Ok," I sat down in a seat that was way to big for me. I started spinning around in it.

"WHEEE!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Laurie. We really need you to focus," a female voice said.

I stopped spinning but the world didn't and not even two seconds later, I fell on the ground with a loud _plump! _

"You okay?" someone asked. I didn't know who, though, because I was on the floor.

"Yep!" I chirped, trying not to sound too embarrassed.

"Okay, then," the man in the green and black costume said. "Laurie, I'm going to ask you a few questions about yourself, alrighty?"

"Alright," I said uncomfortably.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Jo Dee."

"Why do you guys live in an alley in Metropolis?"

"Because Mom kicked us out shortly after Jo Dee figured out she had powers," I didn't bother lying. I knew the green dude could tell when I was, so I didn't.

He was slightly taken aback. "How did your sister get her powers?"

"Same way I did, through genes."

"What are hers and your powers?"

"Mine is a kind of telepathy only so far, and hers is teleportation and invisibility cloaking."

"Did you get your powers before or after you got... kicked out?"

"After."

"And lastly, when was the last time you had a full meal?"

"Umm... Yesterday. We ate dinner from the trash and it was moldy bread and rice."

Flash came over to my chair, "Are ya hungry?"

"Sure."

"Come with me, then."

I followed and then stopped. I blushed slightly. "I sorta gotta pee first though."

"No prob. Girls, would one of you take Laurie to the bathroom? You'll get a surprise later if you do!" Flash said.

_He flirts a lot,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'll do it- without the surprise," a lady with wings- _wings? _-said.

"Okay," I said watching the lady start down the hall.

10101101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010010

_Jo Dee's POV_

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" I asked. I've been asking questions to annoy the gorilla.

"None of your business," he said sharply.

"Well, as long as your keeping me like this, you might as well," I said gesturing to my chains.

He was holding a sort of device in his hand. I was very blue.

"I'm going to kill you with it if you don't shut up!" he said annoyed.

I retreated to my thoughts.

_I could really use a book right about now..._

"Hey, King Kong! You got anything to read? I could really use a Dork Diaries book." I said.

"Yes I do. It's called _Kill the Girl Who Won't Stop Asking the Gorilla For Stuff,_" he replied.

"I'm serious, Kong. I really need something to read. Think of it this way: The sooner you get me a book, the sooner you can work in peace," I told him.

"Fine, here."

He did not! He did! He handed me a-ulgh-newspaper.

"Yuck!" I said.

"You wanted something to read, there you go."

"Fine then."

I open the newspaper and find the comics section. I read them, and immediately start laughing.

_Garfield, you are the best._

When I finish, I am tired. I decide to take a nap.

When I'm dreaming though, I see Laurie talking to a girl with wings on a very high clubhouse.

"So, Laurie. How come I can't see you again?" the woman with wings asks.

"Because of my sister's invisibility cloak she put on me to protect me," Laurie replies.

The cloak! I totally forgot! I wake up with a jolt and channel my powers into turning off the cloak. I get electrocuted, of course. But I accomplish my goal and fall into blissful sleep.

10110101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Laurie's POV_

I am annoyed with my appearance when I get to the mirror. My hair is messed up. I have bags under my eyes. I-

_I can see myself!_

I rush out of the bathroom to see if the wi- _Hawkgirl_ could see me.

When I come out she looks at me in utter surprise. "Laurie?"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Alright, that's all for today! Peace, love, and-**

**Jo Dee and Laurie: FANFICTIONS!**

**Me: *wipes a tear from my eye* They're growing up so fast.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovlies! I know what your thinking. WHY DIDN'T YOU POST YESTERDAY? I have a very good reason**.

**Yesterday, my knee was finally starting to feel better, but then, in PE, we were playing sharks and minnows (I have no idea how to spell minnows...) and while I was running across the way, I somehow managed to get my legs intertwined with a boy and, like always, I was the one that went down. Man, I really can't catch a break this week. Anyway, I bruised up my knees, and my chin. And, I couldn't feel my fingertips until this morning. I had to try to type in technology and write in reading... Not fun. **

**So, because of all that, you guys get two chapters today! YAY! Btw, my chin still hurts, and I can barely chew with it. Stupid chin.**

**Maybe I'll tell how my week started and ended tomorrow, with a new story. Pft, and my mom asks why I don't get out of bed on the weekends. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own JL and I don't feel like making a joke because I feel low today. With my applebottom jeans and my boots with the fur! (The song was on the radio, I had to do something...)**

10101101010101010101010101010110110101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

_Dear god, if you exist, please tell me why you let me goof up. I could've been in my alleyway eating... whatever meal we'd be eating right now. But instead, I'm getting visions that I don't want to see. So, why?_

I sighed, or brain sighed, I guess. For the past hour or something, I've been getting visions. Not even good ones. Like, people trying to get to me and not making it. I now know everyone's weakness. Did you know that Batman was a human? As in, _Shoot me and if I don't dodge I'll die._ Like me about the gun part. Or The Man of Steel is allergic to a rock. Or Flash is, amazingly, allergic to gravity?

I didn't, and I could've gone my whole life without knowing. But, no. The Stupidness (that's what I've settled on calling the injustice gang... Look! They aren't even proper nouns any more!) decided that until I took them up to the clubhouse (what's so special about that place any way?) they would give me visions of what would happen or what has happened (they never told me) when someone tried to get to me.

I groaned, because I was blacking out again, which meant another one. Except, this one was different. This one had a girl, no older than 7 try to break me out. I realized when I saw the hair that it was Laurie.

_No, no, nonononono. Laurie go back home._ I thought out to her. But it was too late. She stepped out of the shadows, and she shouted something that I wasn't able to hear. Then someone came out, and BAM!

_No, not Laurie. It's fake. It has to be._ My left brain was shouting, but at the same time my right brain was shouting, _YOU LET THEM KILL LAURIE! What kind of sister let's someone do that. _My right brain was lecturing me.

And I listened to that one.

10101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV_

"Omigosh, LaurieyourarealpersonIthoughtIwasgoingcrazywhenIcouldntseeyouand-" Flash was interrupted.

"Slow down, Flash," Superman laughed. Then he turned to me. His face looked confused. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we've met before," I replied.

"Yeah, remember the library, Supes?" Flash said, then he went and knocked on his head.

"No," I said, "We've met before. I'm starving though so could we maybe..." I gestured to the door.

But now everyone looked at me waiting for the story.

_I don't want to tell the story,_ I thought to myself. But the green man must've sensed this because

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

I probably looked way too relieved. I heard something and something else. But I was gone. Like, in the brain a little. I started laughing. Hard. I don't even know why. Soon, though, it seemed like everyone was walking towards me. Mouthing words I couldn't hear. I started backing up. I hit the wall and slid down it. Still laughing, but not as much. In face, I was hardly laughing as much as I was crying. Not happy tears. Sad tears. I put my arms around my knees and stared up at the ceiling. I noticed that it was way too low. I started crying harder. And now everyone was staring at me, but they'd stopped moving. Although, the walls had just started.

_What is happening? Stop crying! You need to move or something! _I thought to myself. My body wasn't responding and the walls were getting closer.

I stopped crying after about what felt like ten minutes. It was probably shorter. I was just trying to catch my breath. The walls were moving away now. So was the ceiling, which I hadn't noticed was moving. I rocked back and forth, just thinking soothing thoughts.

_Unicorns, puppies, that kitty in the pet store window that Jo Dee said I could get._

Someone was in front of me. I didn't notice until now, and I jumped a bit. Once again, they were mouthing words I couldn't hear.

"-ver here! It's like she can't see or hear me or something," a girl with beautiful black hair was sitting in front of me.

Then Flash was there. "Laurie?" He looked really concerned.

I looked up at him blankly, if only just to say that I saw him.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I tried my best at my powers and sent him my very traumatizing (_OOH! I get 25 cents when Jo Dee comes back)_ experience, from when I first met Superman. After a couple seconds, he grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Then he picked me up, and we walked out of the conference room.

When we got to the cafeteria, he asked what I wanted, and I told him.

"Can I have the brisket? I haven't had that in a very long time." Softly, the words made their way out of my mouth.

"Sure kiddo," he said just as soft. Then he filled a plate with the meat and put plastic over it. Then, he handed it to me and grinned.

"Hold on tight!" I held on to both the brisket and him, and closed my eyes. There was a rush of air, and then we were back in the conference room and I was in my respective seat.

I took the plastic off of the brisket and started eating. They were all communicating in silence. Probably with the green man's help. I was just fine being kept out of the loop. They kept looking at me except Bats/Batman. I realized I was out of food. So I removed myself from the table and threw away my plate. Then I came back and sat down. I leaned back and just made up silly scenarios in my head. Like, "What to do when you have to pee and there isn't a bathroom nearby" or "How to fart and blame it on Bats/Batman." That last one made me giggle. I found that they were looking at me again, worriedly. But I just slipped back into my thoughts and I barely noticed when someone called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was sorta kinda uncomfortable with everyone except Flash. There is just this air around him that makes me comfortable.

"Umm, are you okay?" that was Hawkgirl.

"Yes ma'am. Do you guys know what MAD is? It's this really funny comic that I read sometimes... They don't carry them in libraries but-" someone cut me off. How rude!

"We know what MAD is, but Flash probably knows about it best. Anyway, a couple minutes ago, what was so funny?"

"Which time? First or second?"

"Second," she replied.

"Umm, I sorta kinda imaginedascenariowhereyoufartedandyoublameditonBats/BatmanbecauseFlashfirstcalledhimBatsandthenBatmansoIdon'tknowwhattocallhim," I said really fast so Bats/Batman wouldn't get mad at me. Flash bursted out laughing. When he was done, he wiped a fake tear away from his face. Everyone else just looked confused.

"What?" Bats/Batman growled.

10101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**That is all for now lovely people. Have a good afternoon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Second day in a story. Wait a minute... Oh! Second story in a day. Yeah that makes more sense. Totally. Ok, well, no story to share just yet... Oh wait, yes there is. I got a stuffy nose and a cough now. Plus my stupid iPod has no idea how to sync onto my computer with ALL of my music instead of the stuff I bought, like the cds and stuff. FML for real. I will forever call the days from September 6, no, actually it started on that day we had to run for 30 mins in PE so that would actually be September 4 to September 14 bad luck ten days or something. So good luck trying to survive that next year. I think I just cackled... Weird. Ok, fanfiction time!**

**Disclaimer: Same as earlier. So, yeah.**

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

I don't care anymore. Seriously, I don't. Ok, maybe just enough to still not take them up to the clubhouse. Seriously, WHY is that soooo important. I do know that if I let em up, it could cause the end of the world or something extreme like that.

"No," I grit out. I'm probably really bruised by now. I don't care.

"Aw, why not? You know, I can't stay up forever beating you. I'll be oh so tired. Can't you just agree? I mean, this has gotta hurt," Cheetah said.

"You kill my sister and then you expect me to agree with you? Oh, come on. You and I are both smarter than- OOF!" she did not just punch me in the gut in the middle of my sentence. How rude! Oh man, three years of Full House is finally catching up to me.

"Yes, I do. I don't even know how your still alive. You shouldn't be. Just look at you, slash across the stomach and you've been bleeding out for like ten minutes. Plus, you were bitten by Lizard. You should've died about five hours ago. But here you are. You should put that power to good use. Instead of living in an alleyway, if you used your powers to steal once in a while, you'd probably be rich. Just saying."

I looked at her. "Are you an idiot? You know, if you were able to trace that then so could everyone else. They'd trace it back to my house or something. Plus, stealing is for non-survivors. You know, people like you guys."

She looked angry. She was about to say something when lizard man came in and whispered into her ear.

"Until next time, girl,"

Then I said just about the greatest comeback ever... "You don't even know if I'm a girl so mmm" I stuck my tongue out at her. Like I said, best comeback ever, not.

But I realized that I finally get some alone time, so I decide just to think. Thinking leads to Laurie, and I let. There is just a whole bunch of good memories, I always forget the bad ones as soon as they end, so I really don't hold grudges.

My first one of us together always gets me. It was so happy.

_Flashback_

"She is so small. Why is she so small? Can she understand us? Can she talk back? Is she breathing? I mean, her eyes are closed. What do babies do? Do they eat?" I was shushed by my mother. She was holding a sleeping baby Laurie.

"Look, sweetie. She looks just like you. She's gonna grow up and look just like you and your dad. Won't that be wonderful?" Mom asked me.

"No! I don't want a little mini-me always around. Then how will you tell the difference between us?" Mom laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh, and it was contagious. Very contagious. Even for a five year old. So I started laughing too.

"Wha- haha- What's so fu-hahaha-funny?" I tried to ask.

"You, silly. I will always know the difference because your older and more mature."

"Ma-ture... What does that mean?" I asked.

She laughed again. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Nope. Too curious," I replied. Then Laurie opened her eyes. They were just like mine.

She then proceeded to reach for my hair. She yanked on it.

"Hey!" I laughed a small bit, which made the baby smile. "Soon enough, you'll have your own curls to pull at, but until then, back off!"

She laughed then yanked again.

"Okay, okay. You win, now can you stop? It sorta hurts," I said.

Her eyes widened as if she realized something and then she stopped yanking.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure, but you have to sit down," Mom said.

"Okay," I sat down. "Now gimme that baby!" I exclaimed happily, reaching out for her.

When she put Laurie on me though, I felt this huge amount of energy around her.

"Your so cute. Yes you are, yes you are," I said.

Laurie curled into me and I smiled. After a minute like that, she was asleep. Mom gently took her from me and took her to bed.

_End Flashback_

_Huh, that's funny. I didn't actually cry. Hmm, I totally thought I would melt down._

I just sat and stared at stuff for a while. I really needed the bathroom. But there was no one around. I just sat there. Then I went to sleep.

I guess I must've peed myself in my sleep because when I woke up, I was very wet. It makes sense though. I peed myself in my dream too.

10101010101101011010101010101010110101010101010110101010101010101101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101

_Laurie's POV_

After Bats/Batman growled at me I stiffened. A lot.

_He's so mean._ I thought.

"UmmwellI'msorryitjustseemedlikesomethingthatwashardtodoand-" I was cut off again.

"English, Laurie. None of us understand gibberish," Bats/Batman said again.

"I did," Flash said instantly.

"What d'ya mean gibberish? I spoke perfect English. IjustsaiditkindafastlikethiscauseIthoughtyouwouldgetmad. See? That was English," I said.

_How dare he judge my English. He doesn't speak it as good as I do. He doesn't put any emotion into his words except anger. Therefore, making almost everyone speak it better._

"You aren't speaking English, or any other language. So would you please say it all in English," Bats/Batman said.

"I said I sorta kinda imagined a scenario where someone farted and they were somehow able to pin it on Bats/Batman because Flash first called him Bats and then Batman so I don't know what to call him. I don't know what language that was in, but if it's not English then you can paint your toenails or something and try again," I said bitterly. But then I felt shock course through my body and it made it's way to showing it on my face.

_Did I just try to tell of Bats/Batman? Golly, I'm brave._

I wasn't very brave after he glared at me though. I soiled myself, despite going to the restroom about 30 minutes ago.

I jumped up. "OmigoshI'msosorrybuthescaredmeand- you know what? I'lljustgogetsometowels," I ran as fast as I could to the restroom. I grabbed some towels and ran as fast as I could back. I then put the towels on the seat and tried to soak it up. It worked but the smell was just... yucky. I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the spray that I remembered was there. I ran back and sprayed it and put it on the table. Then I ran and took off my underwear and pulled out my spare ones that I carry with me in my back pocket. It's habit. I used to have accidents at school all the time. I couldn't fix my pants though so I did the next best thing. I dried them off with paper towels and then I ran back to the conference room. They were all out of there seats and they stared at me like they were bewildered.

"Look, I'm really sorry and IpromisethatIwilltrynottodothatagainjustpleasedon'tbemad," I said. They just kept staring at me. Even Flash.

"Umm, hello?" I walked over to Superman. I waved my hands in his face, he didn't move. Same with everyone else.

So I sat down and just waited. Eventually they all started moving, but very slowly. Then, when they were moving at normal speed again I smiled.

"Nice prank. I don't know how any of you could go that long without blinking though... Not even Jo Dee can go that long," I said.

They all were staring at me again.

"You know," I said, "If you take a picture it'll last longer." They all turned away after that, except for Bats/Batman.

"What did you just do," he growled at me. Why does he like to growl so much?

"I said I was sorry. But technically it's your fault. You scared me. You should really smile more. Frowning can make you die faster," I said matter-of-factly.

"What. Did. You. Do," he said. Well, he isn't growling any more...

"I peed myself, okay? Look, I cleaned it up best I could and I just... I'm sorry okay?" the last part came out softly.

"Where- How did you just disappear?" he said in monotone.

"I didn't disappear. I ran to the bathroom to get towels and then I ran back and soaked it up. Then, I ran back and grabbed the spray stuff so it wouldn't stink. Then, I changed so I wouldn't smell bad and here I am now. See? There was no 'I disappeared' in there," I said.

"But you disappeared for a whole two seconds," he said.

"Your really annoying you know. I already told you what happened. So stop asking questions you already know the answers to," I said.

"I want to know what hap-" I cut him off.

"Stop that. I answered you. Period. No more questions," I said.

He was about to say something when Flash cut him off, "What prank?"

"Oh, come on! The one where you guys all pretended to be frozen. It was good," I say.

"We didn't do that," he said.

I got angry. "This reminds me of something. Like what my mom used to do. She'd say something or do something then be all 'What? I never did that!' It wasn't fun when she did it either,"

Superman butted in, "Laurie, um, I think your just tired. I'll walk you to your room ok?" He was hesitant.

"Okay," I said. I was tired and sleepy, 3 AM in the morning is never a good time for me. He took me to a room that was really boring looking.

"If you need anything, just shout. Literally," I smiled at that. He left. I collapsed on the floor.

_Bats/Batman is real grouchy. Maybe that's his mask or something..._

With that thought in my head, I went to sleep.

10101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Well that's all. I know I'm not doing much with Jo Dee but her part just isn't all that interesting right now. Okay it's night now, so I'll go to sleep. Night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! I just got back from my very first tennis match! I sucked so bad! BUT I WAS SUCH AN AWESOME SUCKAMUNCH THAT YALL BE JEALOUS! Anyway I got something special for my lovely readers. I wanted to bring in Jo Dee a bit more, so I did. Umm, no joke today that has something to do with cows... I'm UTTERLY lacking... Lol, so cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the JL or my room apparently according to my mother... And that is why I don't have a minifridge...**

10101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Jo Dee's POV_

_Run! Run! Faster!_

As I ran, the trees and branches scratched at my face and legs. I still can't believe escaping had been that easy.

_Flashback_

"Still, no."

These guys are getting on my nerves. "Take us to the tower, take us to the tower." It gets really annoying.

"Alright. How about this. I'll let you go as soon as you do it," Lex tried to bargain. He wasn't desperate, just smug.

"Nope," A punch to the gut, I doubled over. Then I got an idea. "Luthor, your punch is so soft it feels like a cloud!"

"RRRGH!" A punch to the gut... But it misses and hits the high tech lock that holds me captive, immediately the contraption falls.

"Bye!" I wave. Then I am in the bathroom. I grab some toilet paper, stuff it in my pocket, and then I teleport. I'm right outside the facility, which is, strangely, in the middle of Gotham. I am exhausted so I can't use my powers anymore, but I pull out my emergency pencil, scribble down the address, and start running. I run to the outskirts of Gotham. I stop and bend over to catch my breath. I throw up a small bit. Then I run off the road and into the forest. I'm less likely to be caught there, right?

_End Flashback_

I hear leaves crunching behind me and I run to the nearest tree. I scramble up it and watch a dark figure run under me. I wait a minute, then release the breath I didn't notice I was holding. Then I decide to make contact with a person I like.

_Hey, Laurie? You there?_

101010101101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Laurie's POV_

I sit up in my bed, huffing and puffing air. I look around to see about six or seven people in front of me. I probably jumped a bit. They were all very fuzzy.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask casually, trying not to let on about the vision I got.

"Laurie. English," someone says.

"Man, you guys are really fuzzy..." I say. I move to get up to go to the restroom, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Hey, wh-what's the big idea?"

"Are you... alright?" a concerned Flash says.

"'M okay. I gotta go though so..." I trail off trying not to pee myself again.

Then I hear something. Finally. I grab my head and place myself on the floor.

_Hey, Laurie? You there?_

_Yeperoni! Where are you?_

_In a tree..._

Wait... That's new. Usually it's "I don't know..."

_In a tree where?_

_A little outside of Gotham-_

_GOTHAM?_

_Ouch Laurie! Not so loud!_

_Oh, don't be such a baby._

_Anyway, do you think you could come get me or something?_

_Why? You have teleporting-_

_Yeah, I know what I have. But I'm not really all that good at teleporting after not eating for days, being beaten up 24/7 , and-_

_Alright, I get it. Dude, have you met Batman yet?_

_No-_

_You don't want to, he's really mean._

_You met Batman? Who else?_

_Umm, Flash, Superman, Hawkgirl, A man with a lantern on his chest, and a really super duper pretty lady, plus a green man._

_Oh. Well... Cool. Now could you hurry up? I think I'm being followed or something._

_Oh, right._

I came out of my small trance to see everyone staring at me with worried expressions.

I smiled. "HEYguysguesswhat?"

"En-"

"Yeah, yeah. I found Jo Dee!" I squealed after that.

"What?" six people said. One wasn't there, thank God. He probably would've growled at me anyway.

"Laurie," the green man said, "he likes you, he just has a hard time showing it."

"Dude!" I whined, "Total invasion of privacy!"

I then told them all I had been told.

10101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101011010

_Jo Dee's POV_

During the conversation with my sister, I forgot all about the vision. But now it was there again. She wasn't dead.

_She's not dead! Shesnotdeadshesnotdead! Shesno- What was that?_

There was a ruffle in the tree next to me. No way they could've found me already.

A black figure emerged. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Then I noticed the pointy ears. I relaxed a bit.

"Batman?"

Silence. I've read that he wasn't really one for words.

"You know, my sister says you were really mean to her. You know, she's only 7. You can't be harsh. It'll hurt her feelings. It did hurt her feelings. What'd you say anyway?"

"She was speaking gibberish," he stated coldly.

Oh, so she got that gene. Yay.

101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Alright, slowly bringing the story to a close... Jo Dee has really got a lot of nerve...**

**Jo Dee: What? He hurt Laurie's feelings. Why is he so harsh?**

**Batman: Because I'm Batman.**

**Me: Of course your gonna play that card.**

**Jo Dee: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Laurie: *blows kiss* MUAH! Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo! I'm sososososososo sorry but I got grounded yesterday. I won't be back for a long time. I wanted to give you the finale to the story though. So here.**

**If this seems rushed, well that's because it was.**

**Disclaimer: You already know**

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Jo Dee's POV_

Of course she got that gene, "I'll explain. Laurie got a gene from my grandparents. Our "powers" skip a generation. They skipped Mom and Dad's. Me and Laurie got them split in between us. Teleportation, invisibility, telepathy, rambling in a dozen languages at once, and when we get really super nervous, our powers combine to make us stop time and disappear. I suspect whatever happened was you fault," I say.

Batman sits a moment, and now it's raining hard. The adrenaline that had coursed through my body only seconds ago was fading. I was really tired, and I didn't realized I was swaying until I fell out of the tree.

I hit the ground. Hard. And it hurt. But at the most, I'd probably only have a fractured arm. Batman was there a minute later, with a scowl on his face. But it was directed at the tree.

"What happened there?" he asked. There was an actual emotion in his voice! I laughed at the thought. It was funny until I recognized the emotion.

Concern.

"Huh, I guess you do care," I said sitting up. I then proceeded to stand, but there was a searing pain in my leg and I collapsed. I laughed yet again.

"Ouch," I said.

Batman sighs. Then he helps me up and puts my arm around his neck and we stay like that until we encounter my sister.

Plus, the Justice League.

10101010100101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010110101010101010101

_Laurie's POV_

Once I told them the destination, they took me to this thing that they called a javelin, but that's just a fancy word for airplane that goes in space.

When we touched Earth, we got out.

Flash was shouting out orders over the rain. "Okay, Laurie and Supes will go this way, GL, Diana and Wings'll go thatta way, and J'ohnn and me'll go over there. Does everyone got that?"

"There is no need," J'ohnn (I think that's the green man's name) said.

He pointed and we all looked to see a kind of battered Jo Dee with her arm slung over Bats neck. I finally decided I liked the nickname better. I ran over to Jo Dee and practically tackled her with a hug. We fell to the ground, and Jo Dee was laughing.

"Woah, there. I'm sorta kinda sore. And-" she looked at me in pain and I realized that I'd been sending jumbled up messages to her brain.

"Oops, sorry!" I said. I got off of her and helped her stand.

"It's cool. I prefer this over the alternative," she said, then her hand found her mouth.

_Oh, no._ I thought to myself. I decided to take a careful looksy, so not to make her pass out, and found exactly what I was looking for. Those guys were gonna feel my wrath one day. But for now, I looked up at her and said, "But I'm right here. Don't worry."

We shared a hug. Then we remembered there was a team behind us and I said, "Celebratory pizza?"

Flash immediately said, "It's like you read my mind!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on then."

I helped Jo Dee to the javelin. She marveled at it just like I had, and then Bats took her to the back to see if there was anything wrong. I knew she probably had some fractured bones, but I didn't care. She was safe.

10110101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Jo Dee's POV_

After pizza, the league said they had a surprise for us. They took us to the javelin, which Laurie said was just a fancy name for an airplane that can go into space, and Batman was finishing up my medical report. I had some bruised bones and a fractured ankle. Flash asked me about them.

"I fell out of a tree," I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Batman's lips twitch upwards ever so slightly. I smiled.

They took us to a mountain, and Batman called some people down through his com thing. Some teens came down. Flash's eyes widened ever so slightly at a certain someone, but I didn't know who.

Finally someone introduced us. "This is Auqalad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Speedy," Flash said, grinning on the last part.

"My name is Red Arrow!" A boy who looked in his teens said. He had red hair and a mask.

Kid Flash zoomed over to me and kissed my hand. "And who is this lovely lady?"

I blushed, a little.

"_We_," I said, gesturing to me and Laurie, "are sisters. I'm Jo Dee and this is Laurie."

"Well, I'm Kid Flash and this is the team," he gestured behind him. They all waved.

"You are going to train Laurie and Jo Dee, and once their training is done, they will join the team," Batman said.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I opened my mouth to say something when an alarm went off.

_Hmm, that sounds familiar_ I thought to myself.

I found my hand reaching somewhere and realized my eyes were closed. I opened them to find darkness and an alarm clock going off. Then I remembered. I sighed sadly.

None of that had ever happened, just a dream. I realized this and started getting ready for school when Laurie bursted through the door.

"Dude! I just had the awesomest dream! We were living in this alley and then you got captured and we had powers and I got to meet the Justice League and- what?" I realized I was gaping at her.

"I had the same dream, but on my side..."

"Well, maybe that's a parallel version of us!" Laurie said excitedly.

"Probably not, now go finish getting ready for school," I said. I chuckled as she left with one thought lingering in my head.

_If what Laurie said is true, I'd like to meet them one day._

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Ha! I bet you weren't expecting that! Okay well I gotta poo and I'm hyped up on some candy so everyone take your bows.**

**Jo Dee: *bows***

**Laurie:*bows***

**The JL: *bows***

**Random Naked Guy: *bows***

**Alright. Don't cry. You'll see them all again when I'm allowed to post again. Yes, I mean there is gonna be a sequel.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story.**

**loveJLforever signing off! See ya next time.**


End file.
